digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Biyomon (Adventure)
Biyomon (known as Piyomon in the Japanese version) is a bird Digimon, the partner of Sora. She is considered sweet, sensitive and a bit naïve but has a strong resolve. She usually ends her sentences with "Piyo". Evolution * Baby - Nyokimon * In-Training - Yokomon * Rookie - Biyomon * Champion - Birdramon * Ultimate - Garudamon * Mega - Hououmon Abilities Attacks * Magical Fire (Spiral Twister): Emits a spiral fire attack at opponents. * Hard Beak: Pecking attack. * Cheep Cheep Attack * Ostrich Kick: Fast, flipping air attack. * Spiral Wing: Biyomon does a few "cartwheels" to tackle her foes. Important Events Digimon Adventure Yokomon permentaly Digivolved to Biyomon to protect Sora from Kuwagamon and later to Birdramon when the Black-Gear-infected Meramon attacked them. Since then, she has followed Sora, despite her human partner trying to push her away at first out of fear of getting close to anyone and not loving them, which resulted from the relationship with her mother. But when Myotismon made himself known, Sora tried to hold a wounded Biyomon back in vain - only to realize that her desire to protect Biyomon stemmed from her love for her. And that very love allowed Birdramon to Digivolve to Garudamon, who was an needed ally in the battles against Myotismon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. But before they went their separate ways, Sora thanked Biyomon for allowing her and her mom to finally understand each other. Digimon Zero Two One year after their adventure, Sora and Biyomon were reunited, only that Sora gave up her Crest power to free the Sovereigns. As a result, Biyomon lost the power to become Garudamon. Two years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Biyomon was among the old generation Digimon to help the new gang out. One of such events was when she was stranded in the desert, only to be ambushed by the Dak-Ringed sheriff Starmon and thrown in jail until the gang busted her out. She also came to the Real World on Christmas Eve and on Christmas Day, she helped to gather the Digimon who appeared world-wide along with Control Spires, receiving a power boost from one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon, restoring her ability to Digivolve to Ultimate. But the next day, during the battle with SkullSatamon of the Daemon Corps, the strain of being in the real world got to Biyomon so she and the others had to return but not before sacrificing the energy to go Ultimate to power up Imperialdramon to Fighter Mode. She was later seen sealing the Hikarigota Gate and in the final battle against MaloMyotismon Digimon Frontier A flock of Biyomon lived in the Village of Flames, where the DigiDestined's adventure started. When the terminal was scanned by Crusadermon, the Biyomon were among the residents who escaped. Outside of that, some Biyomon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both visits. V-Tamer A Biyomon had a conversation with Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru until a Raremon attacked. Category:Rookie_Digimon